


The Dovahkiin Amorous Adventure

by sandkings321



Category: DCU, Elder Scrolls, League of Legends, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Bukkake, Cheating, Cock Worship, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Demon/Human Relationships, Dominance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Facials, Furry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Incest, Large Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Muscles Worship, Netorare, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Raceplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: A series of ongoing romance and smut specific character ongoings between Rasmus (My Dovahkiin) and every female character. The Anti-Hero ladykiller shows the ladies his romantic side and these character centered chapters will allude to the results of their romances. AU Genderbent Character/OC Character (Either my own OC or someone PM) Non-Canon to the Main Canon StorySend any requests/suggestions, Pm/Review. Male DragonbornXHarem. Don't like it don't read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Dovahkiin Amorous Adventure**

* * *

**Author Notice**

**A/N:** I decided to make a series one-shots lemon harem of Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie my dovahkiin with various of ladies that Rasmus would seduced with my shity writting skills, hope you like this story and if not then I sorry. Enjoy and leave some comment plz.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own the followed manga, games, tv show, movie, etc as they belong to their own individual creator**

* * *

Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Foxes. graceful, beautiful, and deadly all in the same package. The walk she talked her voice husky and compelling has haunt his dreams, her well-endowed slim body make him burn with intense desire that made him what to let it go, her seductive and elegant personality with her sharp tongue is beautifully amazing. The way she moved so gracefully during battle or anywhere really. Not only beautiful, but also extremely capable in combat and magic.

Rasmus Shadewalker-Reyrie has both a great respect for and passionate love for the beautiful vixen.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fox Desire (Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox)**

* * *

 

Why….Why did turn out like this?

Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox was on her knees surrounding by the dead body of Ionia, Demacia, and Noxus soldiers, citizen of various ages.

They were killed by her hands when her hunger for souls has gone out of control and she gone of frenzy killing and draining their soul

Why have-I become like this _!?_

Ahri hold one of the body of Demacia a child who was no older than five year old with his face forever trapped of sheer fear with salty tears mixed with blood still running down.

"Because the young soul of innocent it so empowering and intoxication~.Said a dark sinister femininely voice as Ahri turned around to the voice to see….

….A another version of herself but with deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red and aura of sadism, malice, and cruelty. With sadistic smirk as she walked with seductive sway to her hips and Ahri pitifully crawled away from her with fear stitched on her porcelain face.

"Nonononono, you not me you not real!".She shouted at the darker version of her as she crawled away before she stood up and fire a orb of deception at dark clone of herself.

Unfortunately the dark clone of her avoid and she dash forward and she grabbed Ahri neck choking her momentarily and lifted her like a ragdoll.

"Ah!".She screamed in pain as she feebly tried to pried her darker clone hands off her neck.

" giggled sinister as she watched in amusement as Ahri clawing feebly at her hand to free herself. You can't fight your fate embraced your darker self and rejected all notion of good in yourself."The Dark Ahri said as a aura of malice aura around her hands.

" **NO!"** She shouted as she frantically to escaped as she could feel her soul changing.' _No help anyone please help meeeeeeeee'_. As her last sight and thought was looking at her darker version sending her cruel smile and darkness around her eyes and the last words she hear not from her darker self but from another

" _Now then Kitsune~ Can you resisted you darkness or allowed it to consumed you very mind and soul…."_

* * *

"-!?".Ahri gasped suddenly with tears in her golden amber eyes as she layed on her soft mattress and crimson red covering her fair-skin slender yet curvaceous figure with her long beautiful ebony black hair loose around her face with some sticking to her beautiful but sweaty face

"A….Eh….?She couldn't finished her sentence as her heart was pounding harder as if she ran a entire marathon and forced to fight solo with five strong champion.

"Oh….So you're finally awake?".Said a smooth rich baritone voice that belong to one and only Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie who was sitting in the corner of her room on a chair reading a newspaper.

Rasmus is a extremely tall man ruggedly yet somewhat elegant handsome well-built person in his mid 20s to early 30s very tall and with strong toned arms, broad shoulder, toned six-pack abs and long powerful-looking legs and extremely "well-endowed" body and well-toned flexible lean muscles.

Rasmus facial features is both rugged in a good-looking warrior way and aristocratic like grand charismatic powerful monarch. With his facial features nearly perfect and angular—high strong cheekbones, a strong chiseled jawline covered with smooth yet thick five 0 clock shadow, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips filled with perfect dentition white and straight that could changed on a whim. Long strong fingers with trimmed but pointy nails that could be use for deadly usage

He is wearing a black tunic jacket that was zipped up and that is open just above his abdomen showing his strong toned chest. He wears plain black pants with armored kneecap and he is shoeless showing his black socks

" _ **Jeez**_ , who do you think you are sleeping soundly till midday like that just because you don't have a match doesn't you could sleep like that only I can't sleep like that, and plus the breakfast I went through the trouble of making is completely gone cold".

"- _!?_ "She looked semi-alarmed as she dazedly looked at Rasmus who lean chiseled face was etched in masked of semi bored yet irk face

"Ra…. _ **Rasmus, the Dragonborn**_ ".She muttered absently

"Ah?".Rasmus said puzzled."Oh that my League title".Rasmus said as he look up for moment with semi-interest look on his face.

She heard him mumbling with her enhanced hearing saying something like 'I wished I have a more badass title' in that line.

"Hiya girly do you think my title should me **Asskicker of Tomorrow or Ladykiller of Awesomeness** or-".He rumbled on as he list up various narcissistic and childish title for himself

"Nn….stop talking and let me think for a moment".Ahri asked as she pressed two finger to her temple in moment of silence. ' _I must be half asleep_ '.She thought to herself.

….That right, I remember now….this guys name Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie. He some kind of Powerful-Immortal-Demonic Elemental-Transhuman-Planeswalker and monarch of his wide and powerful empire that match both Demacia and Noxus in term of military, sociology, and size of it, he joined the league to promoting his empire and asked the people to joined his empire. And ever since then he been around the League making allies and friends with his charismatic charming nature, but he also strikes some people as frivolous like to **Garen the Might of Demacia, Darius the Hand of Noxus, Fiora the Grand Duelist Riven the Exile** or manipulative like to **Jarvan IV the Exemplar of Demacia, Lucian the Purifier, Tryndamere the Barbarian King and Swain the Master Tactician** , or predatory like **Vayne the Night Hunter, Nidalee the Bestial Huntress, Quinn, Demacia's Wings, Rengar the Pridestalker, Ryze the Rune Mage and Udyr the Spirit Walker alike.**

I honestly can't read him as he changed his personality on the drop of hat out of nowhere.

"Jeez can you be polite about i-".Rasmus was going to make a snarky comment but he saw the sight of Ahri with tears in her eyes.

"What wrong. Are you crying".He showed concern as he narrow his mismatched supernaturally eyes on the strange sight of her crying.

" _!_ "She looked surprised before she spoke

"D...Dont be stupid as if I cry… _!_ ".She said vehemently

"Oi Oi, you're not seriously crying over some dumb bad dream right…."He sent a snide smirk at her glaring face before he continued with his sentenced. "I mean I'd understand if you were like my little sister and brother when we kids or like Annie or Amumu as they are kids, but the great and beautiful Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox couldn't be that scaredy fo-".And Rasmus before he can finished his smug and taunted sentenced she threw a miniature figure/clock of Katarina into his face knocking him off his chair.

"Stop treating me like a kid you overgrown man child I more powerful than you can comprehend".She shouted as she got up from her bed and she menacingly walked toward the down immortal with ticked mark on her fist and forehead and her fanged bared in agitated.

"That hurt you fucking bitch! What the actual fuck are you babbling about when you have not authority or the actual fucking position to assert yourself".He got up shouted with the same force as he holding his broken and bleeding nose which is running down his lips and chin and bruise cheek as his healing factor starting to heal the damaged.

"And plus you lounge around eating my food that I bought with my damned money, sleeping around in my house with my stolen shirt that I want back, and using my damned hot water all the damn time so why the fuck should I respect a lazy and chubby fox like you".Rasmus shouted as he towered over her dainty 5'6"ft (In my personal opinion) to his 7'11"ft nearly 8'0"ft powerful stature.

She look shock before her face twisted into feral anger."Y….Y….Y….You unbelievable bastard I going to send a **[Orb of Deception]** in your stupid face. Anything last words Rassie~".She hold up said orb in her right hand and other hand holding a vase to attack him.

Rasmus looked unruffled at **[Orb of Deception]** and the vase. "Yes I do.

"You'll going to catch a cold if you go naked like that".Rasmus flippantly said to her unfazed at her slender yet curvaceous figure.

"Epp-!".She said and she immediately cancel out her **[Orb of Deception]** and she drop the vase and she kneeled down to preserve some semblance of dignity.

"Well, given our relationship, it nothing to be embarrassed about, and I not complaining as I enjoyed the divinely delicious of you breast jiggly around and that bubbly arse bouncing freely, but do it moderation will you?".He said as rubbed the back of his hair as he looked away to think about the numerous time he saw her naked around their share apartment and the numerous time he been blue-balled by her action.

"But I pretty sure that Sona-Hime would like you to wear clothes to preserve you modestly and to calm her beating heart, and plus I don't what some perverted bastard trying to get a handful of you and I be scolded by a cute mute who musical instrument could killed person on a...daily...basi-?".He stopped his sentenced as he looked at tearing eyes Ahri with a surprised looked on his face.

"O...OI?' _Oh fuck! She is actually crying tears, dammed by dark bleeding heart'._ He thought with no amount of guilt _._ A….Are you seriously crying….?

What's this….my tears aren't stopping….It feel like I was carrying an intense emotion just moment ago. Anger, hatred, lust and equal to that is sense of loss of myself and fear for what I fear I going to become in the do it all mean?

Ahri is started to cry slightly more as she tried to wipe away the tears in vain

Various emotion are blending inside my head-Even though I awaked and that was nothing more than dream, I can stopped it the indescribable feeling of anxiety and fear that stain in my heart and soul am I going to be a monster?

Rasmus signed heavily as he walked up to crying Ahri and knelt next to her and hold her to him surprising her."Seem like you really saw a bad dream….Man this is seriously messes up the mood that we were having".He said as he look at her crying beautiful face.

…."Don't act kind all of sudden it weird to see you acting all noble and kind it kinda disgusted".She cooly said as she looked away with blushed on her face.

"Shut it we're in the same position and Sona not here to be empath to you so you have me. Anyway what kind of dream did you see that make you so modest today?".

Ahri opened her mouth to answer but flash of her eviler version of herself send her dark smirk showing rows of inhuman fangs.

"...I don't remember much of it anymore….Just another version of me choking me and I turned into some sinister ugly thing….It feels like was that kind of dream"...She answer as look down unsure about her words.

Rasmus send her look as he debated of using his telepath powers to read her mind but decided against it as he made a vowed to never use his telepathic powers on his friends and lover for their own privacy.

So he said simply."….AA I see….That's certainly a bad dream alright indeed very bad and funny one".Rasmus with unreadable if stoic look on his face.

She glared at him."Funny, if you want to laugh because it's childish and amusing for you, go on ahead…."

And before she could add more words to sentenced Rasmus out of nowhere groped her sizable D cups and pinched her pink nipples.

"...Because if that really happened then we couldn't do this all the time and I sure Sona-Hime-Chan miss the feeling of you perky teat".He said indifferently as he play with her buxom chest and her nipples with expertise finger

"Hey….Hey you idiot, what are you doing touching my body during the confusing".She shouted as she squirmed trying to get away despite her body what this.

" were so defenseless, that I thought it'd be rude if I didn't touch your divinely seductively body of your".He answered if he was asking about the weather.

"Wha….What are you playing at… _!_ ".She shouted agitated with hint of need much to Rasmus amusement.

"I playing with you at the moment~"He seductively said to her agitated voice with playful toned and a playful yet predatory smile.

"Stop…. gasped with happily as she feebly tried to get out of the expertise hands of Rasmus."My nipples don't twisted them….kya~!".She gasped as her womanhood was leaking some love juice.

"You ass stop this at onc-Mogu!?".She said turned her face to stopped Rasmus but she was interrupted by him suddenly kissing her opened mouth and due to the suddenness her mouth was widen allowing him to stick his long serpentine tongue in her hot moist mouth.

Both of them was fighting with their tongue and Rasmus was winning due to his surprise attack and he quickly dominate her as he carried her to the bed effortlessly in his strong arms

Rasmus laid her naked hot body on the soft and fluffy mattress as he towered over her still kissing her and as he used his now free hands to go to her womanhood with his long fingers entering her parted moisted pussy canal.

She gasped into Rasmus mouth as she felted the invader entering her pussy and her resisted slowly but steady going away as she felted Rasmus touched the spot that even she couldn't reach with her long slender fingers.

"Mhm~….AA~….Don't!….Ah~!.She tried to said something but Rasmus wouldn't let her as she used his natural skills, low-level and non-fatal usage of Lightning magick and carnal magick to intensify the pleasure center and some know and hidden G-Spot of Ahri. She subconsciously grind her buttock to his finger to achieve more pleasure from her lover demonic and god-like fingerbang skills.

"OIOI….Is this what it take to satisfy you Ahri-Hime-Chan".He send a smug yet lustful smirk/grin at the flustered Ahri who panting semi-heavily with dazed look on her slightly sweating face whose body was twitching.

"Sh...Ha~...ut….Ha~...up….y….Ha~...you fool….Doing.S...Ha~...such thing….Y….You're….things….to a crying women do you have no shame".She panted/said as she tried to get her body to calmed down.

"What about it? Didn't you said it was weird and disgusted for me to be kind to you~"Rasmus answered her as he taked one of her left pink nipples to his lips biting and the other nipple was playing with his fingers."...Well either way, I planned on violating you today and night for hours to end~".

"Wha… _!?_.She gasped as she felt him pulled her left nipples with his teeth.

"And for special bonus this make you forget that dumb stupid nightmare of yours".He simply as he softly bit her nipple making sure to be careful with them

"Stop….screwing….a...nku"She fumble around her words as she was distracted by him pulling her left nipples.

"And, well to be blunt this me punishing you for you bad habits of you blue balling me and blah blah blah".He said uncaring at the end.

"A….As if I'd let you bastard...a..an".She said as she to glare at Rasmus who pulled leaving trails of drool from her nipple.

He simply stood up and unbuckle his trouser and fish out his hard long twelve inch thick cock that shadowed Ahri face who pupil slightly dilated as she panted slightly.

"Alright….It's your turn this time~.He said lecherously with sing-song toned as he hold out his cock stroking softly as he pressed against her pink moist lips."Come to think about it. It's been awhile since you last gave me head eh fox-girl….?".He mockingly said.

"To be honest I love that slightly rough wet tongue of your….Also I know that you have Tongue fetish and a sensitive tongue that need some loving and that you gonna to love this".He said as he grabbed Ahri head as he gently but forcefully pushed her mouth to his thick cockhead and she took about seven inch of his cock.

"Fuuuck~!,that it suck my massive dick sucking nice and long kitty….Oh I love the way you're tongue and lips moved to take on the rest~".Rasmus hissed as he looked down on Ahri hold had a intense blush and glazed look on her beautiful face as she suck his cock back and forth with vacuum-like speed and suction.

' _I'm gonna to get you and this dumb thick big delicious prick of yours_

"...And on top of that you nipples are getting stiff from this~".He said with hungry predatory look on his face with mild blushed and his pupil dilated from lust.

Ahri continued to sucking Rasmus cock and used her right hand to stroke the rest that she couldn't get, and her other hand going down to hot wet pussy rubbing her sensitive clitoris.

For about nine minutes of this Rasmus endurance was getting close and he felt himself getting readying to blow his thick load into her hot mouth.

"Fuck….Here….I'm Cumming….I'm going to fucking **CUM!** "He shouted out as he held her head stopping her as he blow his load into her mouth. The first load was thick filling her mouth as she tried to swallowed all, but the second load was even more thicker as her cheek slightly bulged from the excessive amount of thick creamy cum and the rest dripped down her cheek pooling to her sizeable D-cups and some reach to her stomach, and he pulled out as he stroked out the third to her face covering half of her face.

Rasmus panted but he wasn't even closed to being tired and he looked at his handiwork at the hot and bukkake covered kitsune who panted with her mouth showing her mouth filled with cum.

He watch her swallowed his cum as she tried to regain her composure and tried to look elegant but falling as her eyes was still dazed from his own special aphrodisiac-like and addictive cum.

"How was that do you enjoyed your favorite drink~"He zipped off his black tunic jacket and tooked off his plain dark crimson red shirt showing his powerfully well-built athletic upper v-shaped body and toned six-pack abs. Because next I think I should give it to you down her as well….?".He husky whisper to her eyes as he pick up her body and banished the rest of the cum with wave of his hands.

He gently threw her on the bed allowing him to see the beautiful sight of her big breast jiggly freely and he leaning and towering over her as his hard longsword is poking her slightly gaping pussy.

"...Well, I'm putting in kitty girl",He said lustfully like daemonic animal that he is as he slowly put his cock into her tight hot pussy.

"...Nn~….NNn~….~NNnnn~...AAuFua~….".Ahri moan and squirmed into her lover enhanced hearing as Ahri felt her bastard of lover giant cock digging it wat thought into her and that he only put half of his cock into her and she felt full already.

"OI...OI. Did you cum already I only put half of me into you~".He said with smirk on his lips as he grind his hips getting a moan in return making his already large smirk larger.

"N..No as...if...ANN~..."She tried to her sentence to him.

"Don't try to act tough. Aren't you desperately trying to tighten your pussy because you want it deeper inside?".He mockingly question."Anyway come on get...closer….So that I can go deeper and stir up your insides".He finished as he got closer to her allowing him to feel her breast into his chest.

"A...Are you...Seriously planning on...Going though...with this…?".She question him despite the fact that her Vastaya instinct and body want this very much.

"NN? I said so before, right….?.He answered back as he suddenly thrust all of his cock into her with the force of jackhammer and speed of speeding bullet

"I'll make it so you won't even forget while you dreaming…. **AND RETEACH THAT SEXY AND NEEDY BODY OF YOURS THE TASTE OF MY DEMONIC COCK!".** He shouted out with demonic peer as he kiss her intensely and passionately as he plow her deeper and harder as both of them is playing tongue wrestling with him currently winning the match as he felt her moan into her mouth vibrating in his mouth that make him want to go harder and relentless penetrated the beautiful crying cervix gate.

She pulled back leaving a thick saliva trail as she spoke with hazy lust into her voice."...UAANOOO~….I...Ah~..Came just now...Haa..NN~, I can't stop..~Ah~..cumming~...HAAAhh!, S...STOP I'll cum...again…~".

"You're starting to want it inside huh. He said thrusting harder. I just wait, I'll go on a last spurt and pour it inside of you~.He finished as he gone even more rough as he hold up her long elegant legs to his shoulder as felt himself ready to blow his potent baby-maker into her fertile egg.

"W..Wait..NNHYAA if..~, you do it rough.~..A..~.I'll…~!."She moaned heavily as her toes curled up from the intense pounding from her animalistic of a lover who love the hazy lustful face on her beautiful elegant face.

He sucked in his lips as he thrust all of his cock and penetrated her cervix box pouring out his large inhuman amount of cum painting and bathing her entire pussy white as Ahri moan loudly and lewdly as her pussy squirted and spasmed with intense power as both of them was in a spooning position.

Rasmus licked Ahri armpit to get the salty yet sweet sweat from her body as he still thrusting out some of the remnant of his sperm into her as Ahri with heavily blush of her face as she lay there absented minded

' _I think I 'help' her for now maybe now she can-'_ But his thought process stop as he realized that Ahri is now currently letting her Vastaya instinct rampant. "..Ahh~...Hey..Wait...A...Minute…

"What is it are you worn out already… _?_ ".Ahri said with some of her femme fatale charm coming though her husky voice as she grind her arse and pussy into her lover hard longsword.

"I should tell you that I'm still _-_ "He about to say but was quickly cut off by Ahri with her words.

" _-_ That's not it you fool...Just do whatever you want...What about you...Aren't you shaking your hips despite being 'worn' out".She softly said

"What the hell that supposed to mea _-_ ".He said but he once again interrupted by Ahri how shot him a question.

"You...Could it be that you're being desperate to shake off that anxiety….?".That question shocked Rasmus to his core.

"W...What that's ridiculous I'm ***** _ **mumble mumble***_.After hearing your said timorously looking away with a blush to his face.

" _So I'm right_.She whispered to herself before she spoke louder. Did you seriously believe that I turn into some ugly soul eating monster…?.

"To think that the listener would be more worried then the person whose 're pretty childish and spoiled aren't…It's starting to feel foolish that I cried so much shameful indeed".She said

" _ **S….SHUT UP! YOU WERE CRYING AND NOT BEING YOUR USUAL SELF SO...**_ _I thought you were cute for sec"_. He shouted at her before he got quietly at the end saying those words to himself than to her.

"Fucking Jeez...This is getting annoying let's just stop here…"He said but Ahri pulled him down to her face.

"~Oh~...Unfortunately, I can't approve that….You've had your way with me till now so my body's in heat….

"You'll take responsibility for it...right…?.She said as she lean forward to his face and whispered." _...And be honest you're still not satisfied are you….?"._

And Rasmus answer her by thrusting in as Ahri hissed out in pleasure as her pussy enveloped his humongous cock again.

" _ **AA...Fuck!**_ ".She cursed as Rasmus relentless attack her cervix and her sensitive G-spots both known and hidden ones. As they quickly switched position into a seated position as Ahri moaned lewdly and looked behind seeing all of her nine of her tails flying wildly and she bounced her arse on to Rasmus thick cock up and down repeated with the force making her arse jiggle.

Ahri could feel her tighten up as she wrapped around her slender arms around his strong broad back and hold him tighten and felt him tasted and teasing and bitting her sensitive nipples.

She moaned disappointing as she felt the warm from his mouth leaving her nipples but that disappeared as they kiss once more deeply and strongly.

He pulled back and shot her a smirk/grin."Oi..Oi the moment you get over it, you're this loose it's as if you were…"

"If you want to say cat in heat...then panted as he glazed her golden amber eyes to his mismatched eyes one silver-grey one artic about you… is this you limit…?, if that's the case. Then come one let out claim this horny bitch your prize and breed her!~Fuaa".She said as she bounced once again onto his hips.

Rasmus quickly thrust as deep he can as those words encouraged his daemonic and animalistic instinct to mark her as his and breed her like a bitch in heat and she shall receive as he cum tenfold into her needy and fertile pussy as Ahri made lewd ahegao face with her eyes rolled up to her skull and her slightly long tongue hanging limply as she hold him tightly as she fell back on the bed and in process his cock slipped out and allowing some of the captured both new and old sperm making large thick puddle, and his cock sprayed out the rest into her hot body hitting her stomach, her big breast, and finally her faces.

Both of them panting into the empty air for fives minutes before Rasmus said….

"Do you want to share a shower with me?".He asked simply and she nodded in answer as he picked her up and into the bathroom in silent….

* * *

… _ **.Timeskip….30 minutes of shower time later….**_

"...Are you worry about me…?".Ahri said quietly with uncharacteristic toned as she wore a too large shirt that belong to Rasmus and pair of panties that she fish out

"Ah? Not really why?".Rasmus said flippantly as he combed her soft silky hair with brush and comb with his own mundane utility of magicka to brush her white nine tailes.

"Y...You not worried. Why?"She sound unsure as looked at the mirror to see Rasmus face making sure he's not lying as was good liar with good poker face.

"Because you were crying".He said as he grab one of her favorite hair spray and spray light amount of it.

"What that supposed to mean".She asked with hint of annoyment and embarrassment in her voice.

"Because it mean that you are a very good person as a monster don't cry unless they faking it, and I'm 100% sure that your tears as real as you and me luv".He confidently said as he looked at the mirror to see her shocked face.

"But there could be real chance that I could go down on a dark-".She counter back as some of her fear and doubt was still in her mind.

"Then me and Sona-Hime-Chan would stopped you from going down that path kitty girl".He counter back with ease.

"...But what if I hurt you and Sona…".She said with fear in her voice as she looked down onto her bare smooth legs.

"Love it very strong force as it can make anything happen even make a monster fall in love and get marriage, believe me I know".He said as he looked up to the ceiling with fond yet somber smile as he remember his first wife and all the time they have together and he look at the mirror and to Ahri face."And I love you my sweet beautiful Kitsune-Hime and I shall be with you and Sona-Hime"

"Y….you love me".She asked with shock in her tone and mind as her heart fluttering with butterflies and she was crying tears of joy at having a faithful lover to her and Sona.

"Yep, and I can tell you will never become a monster not on my watch or Sona-Hime watch".He vowed with sheer determination.

"I...See...maybe you right".She said simply as she felt her heart, her body, her mind, and her entire soul felt in peace with those words maybe she could found peace with hersel-

"...And Still can't believe that you getting disturbed by some dumb like nightmare aren't you supposed to be a deadly femme fatale and not some three year old who wet her bed which by the way you did"He said with large impish grin at her direction which lead a multiple large tick mark on her face and blush.

"Wha...Didn't wet the bed you...you stupid bastard".She shouted furiously as she turned around and glare at the troll face Rasmus who was laughing at her face.

Forget she will never found peace with this jackass around her she going to kill that immortal asshole once and for all.

"Come here so I can burn that dumb pretty face of yours and maybe something that you going to dearly miss~".She sweetly said with eye closed smile that was brimming with malice intent as Rasmus face drained dramatically as he back away from her and she stepped forward with her face shadowed by the evil energy around her.

"Come on Ahri-Sama I was just joking hahahaha, see that was good laugh how about you put down that fox-fire and that rusted knife….hahahaha please I begging you, think about Sona-Chan she going to be displeased about me and the house getting burn and destroyed again".He begged her as he shirked down to size of a chibi and his face getting sweaty and paler.

DOn't worry Rasmus-Koi".She said as she sends him a peaceful beatific smile and he felt hopeful for a second before she stomped on it."I clean up and you heal fast~".She sends a sadistic smile at him as she leaps forward to the fearful Rasmus who despite his powers can overcome the might of Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"...**

* * *

Sona was middle of packing up her keyboard from the Pentakill band and taking off the makeup and red dyed from her natural blue and brown hair after she finished signing the last of her fans and hanging with her biggest fan **Annie, The Dark Child** but she hears the familiar sound of Rasmus girly scream and the evil laughter from Ahri.

"Hmmm, I wonder who is that"Said Mordekaiser, The Iron Revant and Guitarist of the Pentakill as he tried to pinpoint Rasmus girly screaming of pain.

She sends him a smile and shrugged her dainty shoulder as she saying 'I don't know' and Mordekaiser nodded as he looked away from her and Sona mentally thought.' _Please don't Rasmus and Ahri don't destroyed the Apartment again"..._

* * *

"...She manging to overcome one of her personal obstacle for a mortal that is slightly impressive". Said, **Aurelion Sol, The Star Forger** to **Akatosh Dragon God of Time, Chief of the Nine Divines, Soul of Anuiel, Auri-El, Bormahu, Father of Dragons** who watches his dragon-brother with amuse look on his elderly dragon face.

"Indeed so I know that my spiritual son **Rasmus Akatosh Abraham Ymir Shadewalker-Reyrie Son of Dragon and Twilight** could help her. After all, he did inherit the Charisma of Dragons and his family Emperor Charisma after all".He smugly said to the Celestial Being and Cosmic Overlord, and Servant of the Aspects who rolled his star-like eyes to him.

"I never thought that this Ningen could be of Dovah blood, as I sense dead yet living energy within him and dark energy in him".

"Yes, I know that he is rather...unique being, Alive but dead, Dead but Alive, Alpha Werebeast with the soul of a Vampire Lord, Vampire Lord with the soul of Alpha Werebeast, Aedra, and Daedra, my son is many things and but he at his core charmer and champion even when he think's otherwise".He said wisely.

"Tch, I don't care I leaving now Akatosh have a good time peeping".He said dismissively to Dragon-God of Time.

"It's not peeping it observation".He shouted at the Cosmic Overlord who wave him off as he signed heavily as he return to wating his favorite champion/son getting chase by his Kitsune lover with amuse yet granfatherly smile.

"...Hopefully he can get me some grandchilds~...".He said to himself.

* * *

**boom best first chapter of this story and I been inspired from a lot of hentai and certain blazblue story, please leave a like, fav, and follow me.**


	2. The Amazon Night (Queen Hippolyta - DC COMIC)

**The Dovahkiin Amorous Adventure**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own the followed manga, games, tv show, movie, etc as they belong to their own individual creator**

* * *

**Author Notices**

What up my readers and followers I hope that you will like this second chapter of AELE with the second lady is Queen Hippolyta. Quick warning Hippolyta much be OCC so please don't hate me for this.

Also, this might be canon to The Legend of the Ascension Lore & Teaser for Futures Books.

* * *

**(This segment is currently NON-canon with any previous chapters)**

Queen Hippolyta aka The First Wonder Woman. She was good friends of mine and a great ally to have when you need a wise and intelligent person to talk to during, but she also had a nasty temper if provoked enough.

She good friend to have...but tonight we once again lose ourselves to the passion aroma...

* * *

****Chapter Two: The Amazon Night (Queen Hippolyta)** **

* * *

Queen Hippolyta, former Wonder Woman of 1940 Justice League of America and All-Star Squadron was inside Imperial Palace. She was wearing a grey-brown cloak invisibility cloak that her stealthy sneak inside the palace without being seen.

The reason she was at the Land of Dawn Beauty and in the heart of the vast empire Empire of Tamriel or The Grand Imperium Of Dawn Dragon. Because of her current virile paramour.

High Lord Emperor of the Grand Imperium Of Dawn Dragon & Grandmaster Dragonslayer-Rider of the Order of Dragons & The Blade Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker - House Shadewalker of Tamriel.

She could not recall how many times she had visited him for a night of passionate lovemaking from him or him visiting for 'diplomatic' talk that would leave her in a very pleasurable state with her panting and her inside full of his creamy and aphrodisiac cum.

She was growing hotter and wetter the more she thinks about him and his 'greatsword' piercing her 'shield'.

She smiled as she saw the door of her waiting and anticipating lover and she saw one of her Amazon Sister standing guard by his door. It seems that she had sensed her and tensed for potential assassination for the Draconic Emperor Dragonslayer.

"I'm unarmed Sister," She said to the sole Amazon Guard, as she took off the hood of her cloak to allowed her to see her face.

"Oh, Lady Hippolyta y-your arrival was not expected!" Said the Amazon Guard recognized her Queen Sister-In-Arm. "Are you here you here for a diplomatic reason". She asked her Queen despite knowing it will not be diplomatic in nature.

She smiles knowingly at one of her sisters. "Yes, I am. I'm here to speak to Lord Shadewalker about 'diplomatic reason' ". She emphasizes 'diplomatic reason' with subtle lascivious intent.

* * *

_**Rasmus Bedroom** _

* * *

Hippolyta opened the door to the Rasmus bedroom. She found him waiting on his bed with a ball of lights allowing her to see her current lover.

He was naked allowing her to eat and drink in the sight of his perfect well-built golden-proportioned brawny and well-toned body. His muscles were perfect and well-defined with long strong arms with very large biceps and long, muscular legs.

He was fair-skinned but he was pale due to his jotun/Nordic blood that flows within his veins.

He really was a strikingly handsome man with handsome face with well-balanced and chiseled features consists of sharp eyes with two different eyes colors his right eye icy blue and his left eye silver-grey, gallant eyebrows, broad cheekbones, strong square jaw, and firm lips.

His hair was full mid-length beautiful jet-black wavy hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His facial hair was a simple yet thick five o'clock shadow that framed his square chiseled jaw.

Between his two long well-toned muscular legs was the biggest dick that she had the pleasure of knowing it's was certainly bigger than her past lovers both Zeus and Herakles and Ares were inferior to this sexual being. It's was soft but still so bigger than them: 12.5 in long thicker than her forearm and more thicker than Zeus-Herakle-Ares combine. Underneath them was a pair of large baseball size testicle that hangs heavily.

Her Increased Sense of Smell could smell the thick manly aroma that was very pleasing to her noses.

"Hmmm, you quite early are you~," Rasmus said to her with his rich charismatic compelling voice with a smooth smile on his lips

"Well I thought that we could talk about some diplomatic topic that you will like very much~," She said as walk toward the bed stopping at end of the bed.

"And what those things that I'll like My Queen?"

She leered at his cock and with one movement she threw away her invisibility cloak allowing Rasmus to drink in the sight of her naked body.

Queen Hippolyta was absolutely stunning and gorgeous woman of timeless age. Her face was very regal heart-shaped beautiful with full natural pink-red cupid kissable lips, small elegant nose, high cheekbones, and sharp almond green-blue eyes with full eyelashes.

Her body was blessed by Aphrodites combine with her intense exercise routines that had to grant her perfect goddess level muscles and beauty. Her skin was healthy and perfect with smooth flawless smooth tan skin

Her body was lean, well-toned, well-fit, perfectly golden-proportioned athletic mature body, with completely fit and in perfect curvaceous athletic body with a well-defined muscular tone, especially in her upper body and arms.

She was very busty, with what Rasmus DD-Cup perfect and round in their size and shape. The size was perfect for his large strong hands and he knows those pair of teat had perfect pink nipples.

Her strong birthing hips flared out, defined and well proportioned, and she had a very lovely peach-shaped derriere that set the precedence for her gorgeous, mile-long legs.

"Impregnate this inflamed queen with your dragon cock," She said as she crawls on the bed of her dragon lover.

Rasmus licked his lips with his long serpentine-like tongue. He could feel a twitch and grow into the third leg that wants some of his lovers like to call his cock.

' _Yes by Hera breast. He's so much bigger than Zeus and Herakles_ _combine,'_ She thought as she saw his large cock _._  His pure fifteen inches of pure virile brawny yet very yummiest cock that she laid her eyes.

After the first time they had sex with him she becomes very sex addicted toward him. This cock had completely rearranged the inside of her inner walls and brought her into powerful climaxes that made her blackout from the sheer pleasure that awoken the animal within her.

Combine with both of their near indefatigable tireless body and Rasmus Time Dilation Field Projection - Arch-Time which he acted when she came inside his bedroom.

They will spend about months worth inside the bedroom while the only couple of minutes would've past for the people outside.

"It's that the terms are...very agreeable," He said as he got up from his bed and stand over the 5'8 amazonian warrior-queen with a lustful grin that shows rows of pure white straight teeth.

"I'm really do love your beautiful sexy toned body of yours…," He leers at her naked toned body as he touches her skin softly. "A~H just from thinking about what I'll do with that body getting my dick more harder than before".

' _Mmmm, I can't wait for having you inside me again and feel your cum inside me impregnating my ovulating womb'_  She thought to herself.

She saw Rasmus picks her uplifting her until that her wet pussy was at his mouth. "You really are nice and curvy with perfect strong hips to birth our children my queen~,"

"Thank you, My Lord," She smirks as she grabs the large and long throbbing cock with her strong but warm and giving him a long stroke.

Rasmus groaned at the feeling of a warm hand around his manhood. A second hand soon joined so that she could better encompass his impressive length.

Rasmus was about to say something to gorgeous amazonian warrior-queen when he felt a warm, wet mouth wrap around his cock. He ran his hands through her long, dark hair. He grabbed the sultry queen by the back of her head and forced her to impale herself onto his hard dick.

' _O~h his cock taste so good,'_. Hippolyta throat muscles adapted around the invading force. She took him deeper and deeper into her throat until his prick was lathered in her spittle and she was impaling her mouth hard and fast. She reached under his dick and caressed and squeezed his balls, waiting for the telltale feel of an oncoming orgasm.

When close to five minutes had passed, and he had now lasted more than five times longer than Zeus or Herakle ever had, she pulled off him in confusion. "This is good for you, right?" she asked, drool still connecting her lips to his tip.

Rasmus opened his eyes, having closed them from the bliss. "Yeah, you're great," he said.

"Why haven't you cum yet, then?" It was odd seeing the powerful Amazonian warrior-queen appearing so vulnerable.

Rasmus shrugged. " I'm guessing that Zeus and Herakles were a quick-shot shooter,". He said. "I last longer than the combining of them".

"You could say that again," she said, thinking back to her limp-dicked former lovers, unable to not compare him to the well-hung stud before her. "And you taste much better than him, too."

She commenced stroking his rigid pole after a few moments. She spoke again, "Is there anything that you think might be of help?"

Rasmus grin. "I couldn't help but notice that you've got a beautiful pair of tits," He said lasciviously.

Hippolyta glimpse down at her knockers. "What, these?" she asked, jiggling them in her hands. She wrapped her honking tits around his cock.

It took all of Rasmus self-control/willpower and a fair bit of water magic to prevent from blowing his load the moment her soft boobs wrapped around him.

He now got a better look at her round, perky tits, and the long, hard, light pink nipples. He groaned as she stretched out her tongue and licked around his head as she continued the titfuck.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed his hips against her chest. Her warm tits encircled his manhood with immense pleasure. She crossed her arm over her chest and propped her melons up against it. Whenever his long prick left her cleavage, she licked around his head.

"Oh my gods," He groaned. "I don't wanna blow just yet, let me fuck you first," He suggested.

Hippolyta smiled at the suggestion from her lovers even though she wants to drink his yummy cum. They have pretty of time to do that later on when she has successfully been impregnation by her well-hung and fertility stud-lover.

She pushes her lover on the very soft and very large bedroom, she crawled on top of her powerfully muscular lovers and straddled his hips, her wetness dripping onto him.

She trapped his dick between his stomach and her mound. She ground her sopping wet pussy against his hard cock. He bucked his hips against hers, both straining and ever so close to Elysium or Sanguine Brothel. Precum leaked out of his penis, mixing with Hippolyta damp juices.

Queen Hippolyta moved back onto his thighs, letting his cock spring up. She wrapped her soft hand around his cock and gave him a quick couple of jerks before guiding his probe in between her warm lips.

Her insides caressed and squeezed his dick as she slid down his shaft. Hippolyta gasped and leaned back halfway down, a fit of pleasure coursing through her. Impatient to be inside her fully, Rasmus grabbed her by the ass and pulled her the rest of the way onto him.

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her fiercely as she moaned loudly. Not giving her any time to adjust, he started thrusting into her fast and hard. Her silken walls were pounded and molded as she grew accustomed to the feeling of a strong, healthy shaft pushing into her. Once again the sheer difference between her two former lovers Zeus, and Herakles had never been so clear, as he plowed his way into her womanly depths.

Rasmus virile thick cock reached places she didn't know possible, at times brushing against her womb. She very much knew that she will share her lovers with the rest of the horny warrior-women of Themyscria and impregnated them all.

Before this and him. She had many lovers both demigod and gods of both sex and some had managed to make her had an orgasm but none had given her this type of orgasm yet she was already being taken there for the second time that night. She knew this just the sample of his excellent skills in the bedroom and she will experience more thought out the night.

Hippolyta eyes crossed in pleasure with her mouth agape in shocking delicious pleasure, as she felt her mind shut down progressively more and more as this strong godly hunk-stud impaled her over and over. When her third orgasm rushed through her, she was surprised yet arousal to see that Rasmus strokes were more measured but also more powerful. He had become less frantic in his thrusting as he had sealed his lips to her puffy nipple. He pushed the globes together and sucked on both nipples at the same time before letting one go.

He licked the one nipple before switching to the other. Then he captured the nipple in between his teeth and tugged lightly, scraping his teeth against her tender flesh. All the while, he never changed his methodical pace.

By this time, Hippolyta had been reduced to little more than breathy moans and the occasional "Holy shit!" He pounded this gorgeous demigoddess-amazonian queen to orgasm after orgasm as her body softened beneath him, becoming more malleable to his touches.

Hippolyta gave a meek whine when he pulled out of her and turned her over. He crouched above her and slipped his cock in between her glorious ass. Her cheeks wrapped around him as he rubbed his dick between them.

He was seriously tempted to try pushing into her ass, but he figured an unwelcome surprise to the Ares most powerful demigoddess and powerfully amazon queen wouldn't be beneficial to him. Instead, he pushed the crown of his swollen head back into her battered pussy, which gushed onto the bed.

Rasmus picked up a steady pace, his cock invading deep into Juno's core. He ran his hands up her sides, roughly squeezed her breasts from behind. He spanked and jiggled her ass as he rammed her from behind.

Hippolyta pressed her face further into a pillow pulled her ass up a bit so that he was fucking down into her, fucking her into the bed which was shaken and moving due to the strong powerful sex between the draconic/daemonic warrior-king and Ares demigoddess amazonian warrior-queen.

He picked up speed and strength, ramming them relentlessly. All around them, the bedroom shake shook from the strength of his thrusts, causing his powers to get out of control.

Beneath this force of nature, Hippolyta was being sent to Elysium over and over again. She wonders if Rasmus is losing control of some of his more unholy yet divine powers. But soon forgot to worry about that. She was so focused on the huge cock inside her, splitting her open.

Some drool slipped out of her mouth, and she gave a goofy grin. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted, though only for a few seconds, as Overlord of Twilight & Dragons Rasmus prick brought her back to consciousness within a couple of thrusts.

Rasmus felt his balls churning. He was more than ready to blow his load into the fit warrior-queen demigoddess beneath him. He yanked on her hair, getting her attention. "Babe, I'm gonna cum."

Hippolyta distantly said, "Inside me. Fill my ovulating womb with your seed! Chaos knows you're bigger and better than Herakles & Zeus, I need you powerful thick fertile cum inside me!"

Rasmus felt his jizz rocket through him and straight down into Hippolyta battered cunt. She wiggled her hips against his, her pussy muscles stretched and milked his cock of all his cum.

He gave her just as big a load as she had hoped, filling her to the brim. When he finally pulled out, some of his thick cream slipped out of her, and she put her fingers between her thighs, gathering up the escaped cum and licking it off her fingers.

Rasmus lay next to her and she sucked on his dick, trying to get a little bit more cum out of it. Now that she had tasted some of it, she was addicted to the taste.

She pulled off of his flaccid penis and lay on her side next to him. She reached between his legs and rested her head on his chest. She lightly massaged his deflated balls. Rasmus caressed her round ass.

"Hey, Hipp-" He was shushed by Hippolyta who was doing something with her other hands.

Wait...Hold on a second beloved. Gotta check something" Both of the Immortal Demigoddess or Demonic Demigod saw the image of them. Inside the image was Rasmus, Hippolyta, Diana and Donna all of them with six-month pregnant belly and around them were a group of children consists of five boys and eight girls all of them range in age from five to sixteen

"Fufufufu. It seems that my daughters are going to join us soon~" She said with mirthful as she rubbed her stomach that will grow into four powerful mixed-hybrid of demigoddess amazon and daemonic mixed-racial/species cambion that will ensure an era of peace and prosperity between Tamriel & Themyscira.

* * *

_To be continued?_

* * *

AAAAAAAND that a wrapped people and I very much glad that this chapter is over between school work, trying to come up a new chapter, and repeatedly deleting them due to my own high standard anyway please send a fav-follow and comment below.

Thank you~


	3. The Divine Debauchery (Palutena)

**The Dovahkiin Amorous Adventure**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own the followed manga, games, tv show, movie, etc. As they belong to their own individual creator**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTICE**

**Yo the reader of this shitfeast of story, I've hope that you will love this chapter of my own shitty lemon writting skills.**

**Slight OCC.**

* * *

**(This segment is currently NON-canon with any previous chapters)**

**Ah how I meet the beautiful and regal goddess of light. Well that was funny story as I never had the sexual intention toward the gorgeous goddess. But hey life alway throw you the ball~**

* * *

**TAG**

**BREEDING (IMPREGNATION FETISH) – AHEAGO – MIND BREAK – ANAL - BRAINWASHING - DEEPTHROATING – BIG DICK WORSHIP – BIG BREAST – BIG ASS – BIG DICK - EXECISSIVE CUM – MASTER/SLAVE – COLLAR – BLINDFOLDED – APHORISTIC SERUM - BLOWJOB – STOMACH BULGE – BUKKAKE – FACIAL – PHEROMONES – TITSJOB – CROTCH TATOOS/BRAND – UNUSAL PUPIL – MUSCLE - CERVIX PENETRATION**

* * *

 

**Chapter Three: The Divine Debauchery (Palutena)**

* * *

 

 **Queen-Mother Palutena**, the **_Goddess of Light_** , the **_Guardian of Three Sacred Treasures_** slipped into secret room that host her surreptitious lover: **Demon** **Lord Asmodeus Grandmaster King of Hell & Demon** or rather his mortal **Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie** , completely unsurprised to find him sitting on the edge of her large soft Queen-Size bed naked showing his very powerful and musclebound body with his long imposing, flaccid fourteen inch of pussy-wrecking meat club sprouting from his large muscular frame like a third leg with his mismatched eyes looking at with his half-lidden eyes full of sexual desire and half-smile of lustful arrogance. ““I knew you'd be waiting for me,” she said, closing the door behind her and locking it firmly. She used her divine magick to ward off visitor and activing her sound-cancelling runes to keep the sound inside this room.

“You're overdressed my lady,” Rasmus told the beautiful goddess of light. “Strip before you reach the bed.” He had no trouble making such a blatant demand, and watched happily as Goddess of Light & Queen-Mother of the **Angel Land** did just that, undressing her white almost see-though toga with sensual movement showing her creamy yet pale skin before she strip off her toga showing her demonic lover her body. Her beauty was that tales of legends with Palutena her own beauty being the paragon of elegant and angelic beauty epitome. Her transcendent magnificence and exquisiteness beauty: After all one could see her long flowing, emerald green hair that reaches down to her lower legs soft as fresh spun silk. Her face could rival the stunning and gorgeous Hera, the Queen of Olympus Pantheon; with her perfect symmetry heart-shaped face with elegant facial features consist of regal high cheekbones, delicate bone structure, and two wide compassionate almond emerald green eyes that one could get lost in with subtle amount of eyeliner and mascara that enhanced her charmingly green eyes. Finally, her mouth was small with full natural pink sheen with straight even white teeth.

Moreover, and of course her body was like the combing of an elegant like majestic queen attending to her court, and a supermodel on a fashion runway. She stands at around 5’9” and possesses perfect genes & body, with smooth flawless fair skin. Her body was lean yet voluptuous of an women of twenty-two of age with her large pear-shaped D-Cup that had two medium size nipples with semi-erect nipples, and however, as spectacular as her breasts were, her voluminous hindquarters were a perfect counterweight to the impressive shelf of her bust. Her ass was large heart-shaped that could matched by similarly large and wide birthing hips. But the prominent features was the glowing purple-pink tattoos/brand of his own making that allowed him to go her undetected by other people

The Successor-Heir of Asmodeus licked his lips with his long snake-like tongue as he could feel slight throb from his not so ‘little’ friend. ‘ _I’ll never get bored with the sight of her body.’_ He grinned wantonly as he waited for her to come to him with her transcendental and divinely hourglass body

So she did as if she could read his mind (which may be possibly for her) as with each step as she approached toward the bed and demonically hunky and well-hung stud that was her lover. “I’ve sense your wanton lust and the needy longing for good fucking and procreation. “I had known that matter of time before you use my runic symbol to summon me, wet your bedsheet again with your fluid. This has to be the sixth night. You can't get enough of my cock, can you my lady queen?”

“I can't,” Palutena the Kindhearted and noble goddess confess with lustful and desperate hunger in her eyes, shaky and needy as she crawled toward her demonic well-hung hunk, unable to contain the excitement suddenly taking root within her.

She, Palutena, the **_Goddess of Light_** , the **_Guardian of Three Sacred Treasures,_ ** and monarch of Angel Land was the lover of **Asmodeus Reincarnation** Rasmus Shadewalker. How she become the lover of him. It’s had actually start it when she visit the mortal world to have taste of some human food and squelch her sweet tooth. She meet what she initially thought to be some average demon lord flirting with some mortal women tempting them with his supernaturally charm and his rugged hunky goods-looks that even she admit he was very goods-looking man with his very tall and extremely muscular frame combine with his magnetic charisma and strong confident posture. She had no idea why she come up to him and start flirting with him, but she had no regret from as she had so many mind-blowing/breaking and body- quivering/numbing orgasm that made her black out about 6-12 times in a single night.

She remembers his words toward her that night. _“Oh yeah, I’m guessing I never introduce myself to Lady Palutena. I’m Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker of Mundus Plane, Planeswalker, and Immortal Class-Alpha-2. However, most importantly to you I’m Asmodeus Reincarnation & Heir to his name and throne of powers. What, are you surprised? Shocked? Anyway I thinking that this friendship of our will very enjoyable one~..._

Ever since then they become lovers as they each fuck and fornicate each day and each of them was more pleasurable and enjoyable for the ‘fallen’ goddess body. She had no regret as either going back to almost sexless life or having carnal sex with the personification of demonic lust and sex powerhouse stud. She would choose sex over that every day.

As the Sovereign-Queen of **Angel-Land** happily crawled forward the Chthonic Adonis-Hunk on her knees and hands as she took hold of the large rugged manly mammoth-size cock as the light goddess running her tongue slowly up along his shaft as she teased it, felt it throb against her touch. The taste of his mammoth manhood had left her aching for more. This was her forbidden fruit that she will never willing part away from. “You taste so _good_. You so bigger than most of the god’s around here”

“That what the other’s goddess of other’s pantheon said to me after their limp-dick husband can’t satisfied them no more after they have taste with my no so ‘little’ friend here.” Rasmus smugly replied. “I remember how I had fucked the entire goddess from Greek/Roman Pantheon like Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone and the Virgin Goddesses (or maiden goddesses) well formerly virgin goddesses at the same time.” He said as he fondly remember fucked all of them in his orgy room with him as the sole dick goddess-wives of Greek Pantheon and how he made them his cock hungry bitches. Ah sometime it good to be Primordial Demonic-God & Grandmaster of Lust.

Palutena was faintly surprised yet was indifferent at the fact that Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone were cheating on their husband, but was surprised one was cheating on her husband and the fact that three virgin goddesses were no longer maidens. She indly wonder how he managed to get them to sleep with him

Well maybe it had something to do with his strong manly pheromones- aphrodisiac & his influential supernatural sexual attraction. Nonetheless the Goddess of Light forgo that thought as she process to lick, kiss, and slobber with her sensitive tongue over his manhood that was slowly but growing and growing from his flaccid 14 inch into his full mast of 20 inch of virile pussy-wrecking cock with his large stone-size balls that was full of his fertile and aphoristic serum that even single drop could impregnated entire kingdom/empire worth of ovulating mortal/demon/goddess women.

She was certain that he literally did that before as she recalled from some the few rare time that they act like normal albeit abnormal pair of friends between Demonic Personification of Lust & Divinely Goddess of Light.

“Good you got me hard and ready to fuck that pretty whorish face of your” The Successor of Asmodeus said to her with leer and his slitted mismatched eyes glow from lustful powers that come his latent demonic sexual powers. “Well get to work bitch” He demanded toward the lustful and horny ‘fallen’ goddess who happily followed the domineering Chthonic/Draconic Adonis-Like Hunk command.

She briefly take in the strong demonic/draconic that secrete from the goddess pussy-destroyer before leaning back just enough to take the tip of Reincarnation Inheritor-Heir of Asmodeus large cock between her lips so she could begin reverently sucking on it.

The Goddess of Light lost herself in this act, as she has some few prior experiences sucking the large and delicious-looking cock that belong to her dominating hunky-handsome lover.

The stunning and gorgeous yet slutty goddess wrap her full dick-sucking moist pink lips and her glorious and large D-Cup tits on the marvelous and virile cock as she begin to move her D-Cup tits and bob her head simultaneously bob her head up & down, working her tongue around the thick masculine girth that no ordinary women or goddess could fit in their mouth.

Yet thanks to practice from the Demonic Personification of Lust ‘special’ training that consist of her being on her knees and sucking the demonic-godly cock and worship it like one of Asmodeus cultist.

That made the Inheritor-Heir of Asmodeus groaned in animalistic desire as the soft and smooth flawless mountain of goddess level tits that very well surpassed some of his previous goddess/demonic conquest with some few exceptions (aka Aphrodite and Lilith his ex-wife). He tilted his head, enjoying the moment. “Mooottther-Fuuucker!.” He hissed out like snake that which was one of his sacred animals as he look at the green hair bobbing head that devoured about nine inch of his cock that was leaking and secretion some of his very special precum that have the same physical/mystical/ chemical properties of Aphrodite & his variant special aphrodisiac. “That It! Fuck mine, huge and fat demonic cock with your divine dick-sucking lips. This is your true calling as one of mine sluts just like Hera, Amphitrite, Persephone Hestia, Artemis, and Athena. All of them are nothing but my cum-hungry bitches”

 _‘Oh by flame of Olympus and the Overword ball sack! This hunk’s big cock is so good~!’_ She though hazily as she used her tongue to taste the addictive precum that taste better ambrosia as she tighten her link lips making her elegant round heart-shaped face contorting into obscene O-shaped blowjob face that no goddess shouldn’t have. _‘Mmmm, I love sucking massive hellish schlong’_ She thought done with her mental monologue.

The goddess full pink moist lips move up and down leaving thick trails of saliva mix with the intoxicating aphrodisiac precum that made her head dizy with lustful hunger and her already sensitive perfect goddess-hourglass body with her needy cunt dripping their ambrosia-like cum onto the floor that was surely making a large puddle.

“As much I love this titjob that you giving to me...I’m thinking it about time to-.” Rasmus said with pause as he gripped her hair with large calloused masculine hand.

 _‘It her going to fuck my fa-.’_ Palutena thought with trepidation yet wanton glee but her thought was rudely yet very pleasurable interrupting

 **“FUCK THE LIVING FUCKING HELL OUT OF YOU WHORISH GODDESS MOUTH-PUSSY!!!.”** Rasmus shouted with his human powerful and authoritative voice turn demonic as he thrust all 20 inch of his manhood into the tight hot blowjob face. He without mercy or remorse starting to fuck the living hell out of her mouth with two of his large stone-size balls hitting her chin making ‘slapping’ sound

 “MNHFH!!, OHGGHH!!, MNFN!!!.” Palutena moaned out with her beautiful emerald green eyes rolled up to her eyes as she rest her dainty hands on the Demonic Hunk musclebound six-pack abs. Not to stop him as she had no desire to stop the pure face-fucking that she was getting right now as she could feel her pussy getting even more wetter than before.

 _‘My fucking mouth and throat are so full!’_ She thought with lust in her intelligent yet mind-fucked brain. _His Dick is Massive and the perpendicular volume of his precum so huge that some of my former past lover cannot compare it’_

**HMNG _!_ GLRK HLK**

“Ah the poor little whore-goddess it getting turn on from being fuck by Primordial Demonic King and actual real man.” The Successor of Asmodeus sadistic mocked her with him sensing her thought and smelling the intense feminine musk that rose from her flawless curvaceous and voluptuous hourglass body. “Now devour it, you cum-starving bitch!!”

The Demonic Successor start moving his powerful hips at superhuman speed and force that would kill normal women neck from the sheer power. Yet the Goddess of Light handles it like pornstar pro. As the goddess starting moving her mouth at the same time, making loud nasty wet sound from her over-excessive saliva that was hearing her perfect round pear-shaped breasts making a pool between the valleys of her tit mountain

The floor between the ‘fallen’ goddess legs was making larger pool of cum as her very wet and misty cunt starting to squirt out cum soaking Rasmus large feet and his large muscular legs, and the bedsheet between them.

“Fucking Shit, goddess-slut. I’m about to blow my goddamn load in your pretty and perfect goddess **FACE!** ” Rasmus said with animalistic and demonic snarl as he starting to thrust deep and fast feeling his climatic climax happening.

 _‘YES FUCKING SEND THAT YUMMY DEMONIC SEED DOWN MY STOMACH!!. I NEED IT INSIDE MY SLUTTY MOUTH!!!’_ She shouted in her mind as she starting to eagerly suck the mammoth cock hungry for demonic cum.

SLURP~SHLURP~SHLURP~SLURP

“Fuck, get ready bitch. Here you favorite treat it CUMMMMMING!!!” Rasmus yelled as the Grade-A Demonic Hunk & Grandmaster of Hell & Demon as he thrust all of his manhood inside the mouth of the cum-hungry goddess-bitch bursting his thick syrupy aphoristic-like cum in her mouth and stomach.

 _‘Semen!! Semen!! There_ ’ _s a lot of yummy shooting into my mouth and stomach!!.”_ She thought with glee as her own cheek bulge like chipmunk, as she gulped down gallon and gallon worth of cum. _‘It’s soooo, GOOOOOOD!!! I can’t let a single drop go wasted.’_ She thought again with whorish and obsessive need that come from the Primordial Demon King of Lust.

It’s felt like hours had gone by even though about thirty-five minute’s had gone by with Rasmus still cumming his one man bukkake show and the goddess swallowing each load determined to drink all of his thick spurting cum.

Rasmus enormous and fat cock had finally stopped cumming his gallon worth of aphoristic-like cum inside her mouth/stomach. He slowly took out his hard as adamantium steel cock that loom over the elegant gorgeous horny face who expression was more Red Light District whore than the majestic goddess-queen of light.

“Hope you ready for second, third, fourth, and so on. Because I going to bust my nut inside those demon dick-sucking mouth of your.” Rasmus asked not expectation or even care about an answer from the skulled-fuck women as he renter his huge and fat girth cock inside the goddess mouth once again...

“SLURPH~MFH~MPMH~MFH” Whorishly moaned out the ‘fallen’ Goddess of Light who gripped the long and slightly hairy muscular legs slurping and gulping audibly down the thick gallon worth of precum.

“A~h yeah that feel so bloody fucking good _!!_ Fuck I’m **CUMMING AGAIN** _!_ I’m FUCKING **CUMMING AGAIN _!_** SUCK IT BITCH _!!_ ” Rasmus shouted as he fuck her face with his large calloused masculine hands gripping her soft green hair as he thrust all 20 inch of pure virile cock down her gullet. Forcing her to drink his thick syrupy demonic-enhanced aphoristic-like cum again, much to the ‘fallen’ naughty goddess delight.

The ‘fallen’ goddess of light and queen of **Angel-Land** gulped down the creamy aphoristic-like cum that made her squirt out her orgasmic climax with loud audible naughty sound toward the bedsheet which she was laying on with the large towering very muscular hunk who was laying on her face with him gripping her soft green hair.

After another of him thirty minutes of pure hardcore that leave the stunning gorgeous face of the goddess of light he finally lift himself from her face with his 20 inch of adamantium steel cock that had his cum and her thick divine saliva.

He look at his artful work that was in the form of an goddess face that was in sloppy mess with her mascara running down her face mix with tears and her parted dick-sucking lips/mouth was full of thick syrupy aphoristic-like cum that dripping down her perfect naked pear-shaped D-Cup breast making pool of demonic-infused and aphoristic-like cum.

“Very good slut for taking in my ‘gift’ from the Reincarnation-Heir of Asmodeus. He arrogantly said to her with lustful goatish leer from his supernaturally hunky face. “But I’m in mood to wreck your ‘sacred temple’ until it become coated with whiteness”. He said to her as he knelt down between her long spread legs that host his pink moist favorite treat that was also dripping his favorite drink too. “I hope that you are ready luv? He rhetorically asks her with lustful humor as he took hold of his 20-inch mass of pussy-wrecking and mind-breaking man club. “Because we’re just getting starting.

“W-wait I-I still sensitive down there.” She weakly pleaded toward the sex demon-god man who looked at with his goat like eyes. “If you put it you will break my pussy and mind again.” She whimpers yet her own body was betraying her as her hips were grinding against the murderous pussy-destroyer. This has greatly amused the Primordial Demon King of Hell & Demon.

“That the point my lady~.” He said with mirth in his voice as he slowly enters her wet cunt. Very agonizing slow with his large flaming-red bulbous cockhead enter first.

 _‘Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fuck. Oh, Fu-.’._ “HYAAH! AHH! AHH!.” She mentally chanted before she yelped out. As she felt each inch that come from her lover large battle-ram of a cock but without a single warning from him.

The Reincarnation-Heir of Asmodeus thrust all of 20 inch of his murderous pussy-destroyer that had ‘slay’ and destroyer the many cunts from single to marry mortal/supernatural/demonic/goddess women from the sheer girth, the aphoristic-like precum, and the combing of his **Psychic-Pleasure Stimulation** and **Psychic-Tactile Orgasm**.

Was this unfair advantaged compare to others gods?. Oh hell Yeah.

Pleasurable for the women (and occasionally man and futanari). Oh hell, fucking yes.

 **The ‘Fallen’ Goddess of Light Palutena** mouth open in soundless shriek, with her sparklingly green eyes almost rolled to the back of her skull with her tongue hanging out with atomic flush expression. She could feel her own body that was experiencing an never-ending and uninterrupted succession of powerful and explosive climaxes with her squirting out turret of female cum toward the well-toned and powerful abs of the demonic hunk of a lover.

As she felt two long elegant and toned legs jerked in the air and twitching from the sheer unadulterated climaxes. She place her dainty hands on the demon musclebound six-pack abs trying to control her orgasmic and twitching body

“Goddamn, what a pussy. I never get tired of this!.” Rasmus said as he gazes at her flat toned stomach which had noticeable bulge from his pussy-killer that touch between her pear-shaped tits with grin of vigorous superciliousness. “Looking a bit pale?” “Nevertheless, you took it all the way to the base. Like a CHAMP!.” With a bellowed, he starting to relentless and animalistic pounding the Light Goddess with powerful thrust. He knows that she can take this due to her durable goddess body.

Therefore, he can do this and she would over every second of the rough hardcore sex. **SLAP _!!_ , SLAP _!!,_ SLAP _!!,_ PAM!!**. He grunted as he grab her wide hips as he power dive his dick inside her cunt hitting the walls of her sensitive womb and her G-spot with him using his **Psychic-Pleasure Stimulation** and **Psychic-Tactile Orgasm** synchronously, with master-level skills thanks to his potent demonic heritage and centuries of fornication with his high pleasure-seeking, adventurous, and hedonistic lifestyle.

 “AAHH ** _!!_** AHAAH ** _!!_** AAAHH ** _!!_** AA ** _!!_** NGAAH-AHH ** _!!_**.” She screech/moaned out of her mind from the intense and ruthless pounding that her poor sensitive wet pussy was experiencing that was supernaturally body-wrecking, mind-breaking, and willpower-shattering. As her own large D-Cup pear-shaped tits jiggle from the sheer force that come from the strong rough pounding that come from her hunky horse-dick stud of a lover.

“Enjoying yourself goddess-slut. Because you know this just taste of my sexual prowess and skillset.” The Reincarnation-Heir of Asmodeus said with licentious leer on his hunky chiseled handsome face as he fuck her into a animalistic missionary that hit her deeper than before.

“YES FUCK THIS SLUTTY CUNT ** _!!!_**.” She lewdly and loudly moans out her approval toward her demonic lover as she held him closer toward him as she felt herself cummings again.

He smirk as she switch sex-position from missionary to his favorite sex position. Doggy-Style or what he called ‘Bitch-Style’. Palutena was momentarily was shock and dazed from the near- instantaneous movement but that gone shock was gone as she moans wantonly from pleasure that overwhelm her already hypersensitive body and superhumanly hypersensitive cunt that was making extremely large puddle of female ejaculation staining her bedsheet not like she care about the sheet as pleasure overwhelm her needs other than the need to having his heavy syrupy aphoristic-like cum.

 _‘Damn I fucking love the view of her fat bubble ass.’_ Rasmus thought with infernal longing lust as he watch the perfect round and fat heart-shaped ass that move delightful jiggle from the powerful force, he move his down toward the jigging ass and felt the fat bubble ass. He gave them nice hard slap watching them jiggle from the force and leaving a nice red handprint.

She holler like banshee as she climax from having her large fat bubble ass being smacked from this powerful and handsome demonic horse-size stud that was fucking the living hell out of her endless cummings cunt as her own cunt was being reconstructed to his own person fuck toy for his own immense and endless lust, and breeding bitch for birthing him his powerful half-Primordial-Demon Lord & Half God.

And the thing it Palutena would gladly gave birth to his own bastard-child and raised them to be more powerful than others demigod that come before them as she move her large birthing hips at super-sonic speed that would kill/climax instantaneously normal mortal or demigod from the sheer force and friction.

But that only made the Primordial Demonic Personification of Lust grit his perfect white teeth as he know from his sexual instinct that this bitch trying to get his extremely potent and fertile seed inside her what he intuitively know to be ovulating and open womb. The Goddess of Light wish and he shall grant her lascivious wishes.

Her hands claw at the bedding beneath her and her back arches like a cat as her tits bounce up and down once more with the power of his massive thrusts. He is so fucking big and thick inside of her, and the powerfully attack against her womb with him hitting her hypersensitive G-spot with all of his force and might.

She try to stay mentally strong, but the sheer combing of his mammoth cock, her G-spot that was being rammed, his strong powerful pheromones, and his unfair usage of **Psychic-Pleasure Stimulation** and **Psychic-Tactile Orgasm** synchronously. Had truly starting to breaking her strong mind as her body was experience of the thrilling and extreme, never-ending and uninterrupted succession of powerful and explosive climaxes that wracks her voluptuous, curvaceous body.

When Primordial Sex-Demon & Grandfather of Sexual Desire, leans over and bites down hard on her shoulder, Patty welcomes it. The pain focuses her a bit, and the mark he leaves behind with his flat teeth will remind her of who she belongs to now. Then he does it again on the opposite shoulder, and it just becomes a part of his claiming of her. It seems he just cannot get enough of her soft, pliable body. His teeth go everywhere, even as his cock plunges into her cunt, reaching her cervix with every single thrust.

Eventually, he’s nibbling at her ear and Patty is experiencing yet another orgasm, when Lord of Lust finally says it.

“Getting close. Going to cum soon. Figure I’ll just do it inside like you want and paint the walls with my virile seed. Do you want to carry my bastard inside you? I’d bet that you love seeing your stomach getting heavy with them, and your fat tits getting fatter with divine milk.

Palutena moans out her answer as she do want his seed inside her and have him drink her milk-filled breast while ridding him feverous hunger with her eight-mouth stomach jiggle from the force. Another massive, explosive orgasm ripples through the slutty goddess at the new fantasy-dreams, as her perverse, kinky nature is completely exposed by her treacherous body.

Rasmus laughing loudly at her visceral reaction, and a moment later his white, hot seed is pumping into her again. His cock was bottom deep inside her ovulating womb that paint the walls of her womb with his powerful fertile seed as he fills every last inch of walls. Her pussy walls milk his cock for every drop and it’s the most glorious cream-filling Palutena ever gotten from anyone. She moans wantonly with her eyes rolled up and her mouth open with her long hanging out in picture-perfect of fuck silly expression. She fall forward with her body shivering and twitching from the aphrodisiac-like semen that flood the walls of her pussy, while some of it seep out between his thick girth making puddle of her own fluid and his own thick manly seed.

Rasmus chuckle sinisterly as he reaches out and brushes a hand through her long green hair before he tugged lifting her fuck-silly face. “Rest up bitch. We’re just getting started.” He darkly said to her with his hard as adamantium steel cock still inside her walls.

The ‘Fallen’ Goddess of Light shivers in anticipation and need, those words filling her with nothing but lust and arousal.

 “Well, as much I like to spend some more time with you but I have business to attend with special guest that should be arriving about two hours” Rasmus said behind him as he summon his royal attire that show his muscular torso and some breeches and knee length boots. “But if you need, which I know you do gave me call or go to my palace to have a simple “discussion”. Rasmus finished as he look over his broad shoulder to look at the delightful sight of women that been fucked very and completely much.

 **The ‘Fallen’ Goddess of Light Palutena** was complete fucking mess that come from all night long fuckmarathon that was induce from Demonic Primordial Personification of Lust: There was not a single clean spot that could not be seen on the formerly immaculate hourglass figure. With her heart-shaped ass in the air with both of her holes full of thick syrup cum that was leaking out copious amounts of fertile and virile serum. Her hair was messy and untidy with it half it was cover in serum. Her body was sweaty and there was part of her body cover in thick amount of cum with her she shivered and twitched from the endless and continuations orgasmic attack that could wreck the body of the curvaceous and voluptuous young goddess women. If one could see her face would describe as ‘perfect fuck-silly aheago indecent face’ with her emerald green eyes rolled completely to the skull with her tongue hanging out limply, and her mouth has some leftover cum in her mouth that she was subconsciously yet falling to swallowing.

Rasmus darkly and lustfully smirk with sinister at the fuck silly goddess. “Well, I wish I could send a clone to fuck you again but I pretty sure that you have work with that Kid-Brother of yours. “Anyway, goodbye slut and I’ll be seeing you soon. Very~much soon~.” With that parting word the Grandmaster King of Hell & Demon left to go to his Palace of Lust to talk to Medusa Underworld Queen & Goddess of Darkness that would soon learn pleasure from him...

 And...scene, short(?) chapter but I very proud of myself of writing this brain-fucking chapter. This chapter was requesting by Allcreation103 (from another website) and I like to thank him for giving me this character name.

Anyway please fav and follow me.

 


	4. Peachy Fun with Dovahkiin (Princess Peach)

**The Dovahkiin Amorous Adventure**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own the followed manga, games, TV show, movie, etc. As they belong to their own individual creator**

* * *

 

**(This segment is currently NON-canon with any previous chapters)**

* * *

 

**SUMMARY**

Princess Peach receives a guest from a foreign nation. Moreover, the guest is very _friendly_ that he gives her some fine lesson in his native tongue and culture. Which she takes great pleasure and enthusiasm of learning from the very tall, dark, strong and extremely very handsome Demodragonborn hunk of a man.

* * *

**TAG**

**Dom/Sub**

**Humiliation**

**Degradation**

**Fucked Silly**

**Consensual**

**Rough Sex**

**Cock Worship**

**Cock Shock**

**Long Tongue**

**Cunnilingus**

**Fingering**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Peachy Fun with Dovahkiin (Princess Peach)**

* * *

 

Princess Peach Toadstool woke up early on that beautiful and gorgeous morning, as she always did. Today, was the day that the Mushroom Kingdom is having a foreigner representative from exotic and faraway nation called Tamirel, also known as Land of Dawn Beauty filled with many races from humankind to elfkind.

They got a trading request, and military alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom and they’re sending one of their well-known and famous person. Rasmus Abraham Ysmir Shadewalker-Reyrie-Stormcrown Guardian-Champion of Tamirel. Someone who was older than her she herself is in her early 20’s to mid 20’s while the man is someone in his late 20’s to early 30’s (though there was rumor he is in fact is immortal and had miss the father of Bowser and her father)

Peach got out of her large queen size bed (with pink covers) showing that she was dressed in a beautiful yet simple nightgown that highlight her beautifully classical tall, generously buxom, and very voluptuous and shapely hourglass figure that was the green-eyed envy of many women who would kill for a figure like her (excepted for Daisy who could almost match her figure and Rosalina who was beautiful in regal and imposing manner)

She dressed similarly, to how she did at most formal events, wearing her favorite pink evening gown with frilly trimmings, short puffy sleeves, and pannier-style overskirt. Her accessories are her classic red high heels, white evening gloves, a cyan brooch, cyan earrings, and a gold crown adorned with cyan jewels and red jewels. The only kind of makeup she worn was pink lips that highlight her full, plump bee-strung lips that are completely natural thanks to her grandmother and mother atavism attractive genes.

Peach was curious about guardian-hero and warlord-champion of Tamirel Rasmus Shadewalker. Despite his high leadership and charisma, and famous and legendary hero of the people. He was a very private and secretive man who prefer to keep to himself and keep secret about his past and goals to himself with some people who been his constant companion and friends only know his goals and secrets. Not like that stop him being impossibly charming and irresistibly charismatic with powerful and magnetic personality/charm to his name and nature.

The foreigner representative had arrived just before dinner was set to start, in a pair of strong and handsome-looking horse that pulled a large chariot that host the envoy from the Tamrielic nation. The foreigner representative-envoy step out the chariot to let the princess to caught the sight of the representative with her two baby-blue eyes that widen comically at the sight of the foreigner.

“Oh my!” she breathed, her gentle voice gaining a breathy whimper of purely female delight. This was the foreigner representative.

He was gorgeous! As her beautiful baby-blue eyes roamed over the very tall and toweringly imposingly frame of the foreigner representative – Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie-Stormcrown. He’s an extremely attractive and handsome man with strong and angular features of deep cheekbones, long and powerful angular jawline and prominent chin, with distinctive and smoldering silver-and-grey eyes shaped like a cat or wolf with long ,thick, and fashionably-unkempt jet-black hair tied elegant-looking man-bun man that frame his squarish handsome face with two shoulder length bangs curtain them with his facial hair consist of a stubble jaw beard that was well-groomed and trimmed to perfection.

His body is perfect, tall, dark, herculean, and tremendously muscled "like a maiden's fantasy" with strong and perfect body proportions: with his large and broad shoulders, long and well-muscled arms with rough and hard hands. His torso is big and wide with well-defined and well-toned muscle tone and a slim muscular stomach that host a six-pack abs. He also has fairly long and thick, muscular legs though they got loss attention...though she will found something very particular about them.

His clothing is high-class and regal in warrior sense with well-fitting long-sleeves tunic shirt, a skin-tight breeches that hug his long and powerful legs, knee-length black boots. On his right shoulder was armored shoulder pad with long flowing cape of the Tamirel emblem of Dragon.

The sight of him made her heart a beat at the sight of his deep and smoldering heterochromia narrowed-almond eyes. Blazing with self-confidence and immensurable of power and a powerful and alpha presence that made her intuitively understand that this man is not someone to be trivial with or underestimate him. A alpha apex predator with no match or equal in sight.

Rasmus cat/wolf-like eyes looked at the sight of the people that had caught his line of interest as he roamed over from the small and little elderly mushroom-headed old (young for him) who want his informant named Toadsworth loyal and longtime steward of Mushroom King (someone who he had trained) and Princess Peach Toadstool.

Speaking of Princess Peach Toadstool. His eyes drawled into the lovely and exquisite sight of Peach. Rumor about her sublime and stunning good-looks were true and not exaggerating of the loyal toad people Tall (in comparison to the toads), with a long, full and voluminous, well-groomed without single stray of hair out of sight, very finely beautiful golden-blonde as soft as fresh sprung silk and appear to have natural glow to them as if her hair absorbed the sun to make them brighter and blonder than average women could achive with/or without hair product. Her face is round heart-shaped softer and gentle then most of the monarch-queen he meet (and slept with) making her cuter and friendlier than most from her high yet rounded cheekbones that little of fatness, to her delicate jawline and soft chin, cute button nose, and full, plump bee-strung lips perfect in shaped and size with little dash of pink lipstick that enhanced and enthralled the lips giving them slight sensuality from otherwise innocent appearance, and wide almond-shaped eyes with the clearest bluest eyes as blue of the clear summer sky that brimming with untold amount of kindness and gentleness.

Despite the pink dress covering her body, he intuitively knew that underneath that dress was a curvy and shapely, in addition buxom and voluptuous finely hourglass body that had light amount of feminine muscle from her outdoor actively with the right amount of fatness and in the right places from her round and big bubble butt and to her vast and shapely bosom that is perky and full of youthful vigor and perfect in balance in her chest.

Rasmus could feel his bestial and animalistic instinct telling him to ripped off her dress and make her his bitch, but with no small amount of willpower, that he kept his bestial side in intact and tame...for now.

The Dragonborn & Dracopyre & Daedragon Warlord-King strode over the two people with calm self-assurance movement as if he was assure of himself and position in life.

“Hello, Mr. Toadsworth of the Mushroom Kingdom I’m sure glad of meeting with fine intelligent man of fine and humble origin like you” He said as due to the sheer immense height different between them he had to kneel down to the elderly toad to shake his small hand with his large rough hands which completely dwarfed the small toad hand.

The elderly toad chuckle out with humble expression on his round line face. “Likewise, Mr. Shadewalker person of your character and reputation visiting our home and kingdom is such great honor to have.” He said to the towering Dracopyre/Daedragon with polite smile on his round aged face.

He send him polite and charming smile before he turn to the beautiful princess who watched them with smile.

“It’s seem story about your magnificent beauty were true. My lady you are an awe-inspiring sight” The Warlord-Hero said as he took her hand and bring to his masculine full lips and gently kiss it like the on-and-off roguish noble-gentleman that he was in some days.

This cause the beautiful princess to giggle out in bashful manner as she look into the deep enthralling eyes of the heroic warlord with her wide cerulean eyes, and with her cute beautiful face had a little flush

After the pleasantry introduction was done, they enter the castle to have nice dinner.

Throughout dinner, Rasmus managed to charmed them with his tales of adventuring and fighting wicked villains like corrupted noble, tribe of Minotaur raiding and marauding across the unprotected lands of Tamirel, and how he venture though ancient Dwemer ruins and reinvented the vast mythical wonders of dwemer-tech with his knowledge of technology and shrewd intelligence.

Peach amaze and dazzle by his tales of adventuring and his charming ways of describing his adventure with his enthralling charisma and devil-may-care charm and his smile brimming with strong confidence and jauntiness from such hunky and masculine hunk of a stud-y man. Her eyes meet his enthralling and enchanting eyes from the fine exciting specimen of masculinity before her.

His body is strong and muscled “like a maiden fantasy” with gorgeously handsome face that had two scars one on his broad nose and the other on his right eye that does not detracted or lesser it his hunky good looks.

After dinner was over and they finished their sweets, clasping her hands under her tremendous bosom, the Princess made an advance perfectly disguised as a completely genuine offer of comfort and generosity, “Sir Rasmus would you be so kind of staying for the night in my castle. I simply must insist.”

Her eyes sparkled, and her smile grew as his own fetching and charismatic smile as he accepted her offer with nod as she made arrangement with the staff of making the warlord-hero of Tamirel.

“Thank my lady for letting me stay here for the night. Your kind and noble queen, and the people must love you for” He compliments her with smile as he stood up with bow as he decided to walked around the castle to sight-seeing the beautiful lands.

* * *

It’s was almost midnight when Princess Peach hold one of Sir Rasmus bags (which was somewhat heavy but she was stronger than she look) that one of her servant forgot to grab as she walked to the designation room of heroic warlord.

She managed to reach the door of demodragonborn room and open the door of the room. Normally she would’ve knock to check but sometime she prone to be absentminded and forgetful at times doesn’t mean Peach was no dummy.

Anyway this mean, she didn’t notice the steam from the room or the fain scent of soap before it was too late.

As she step into the room to catch the surprising and unexpected sight of Rasmus Shadewalker drying himself with the towel that one of her toads give to him. Those thought rush back into her mind as she realized it was hot and moist in the bedchamber of her guest. How silly of her to forget. “Oops, sorry, Sir Rasmus She said, feeling a little embarrassed. She started to back out of the room-and froze.

Rasmus was wearing his water-proof high-tech wireless earbuds which let him lesson to some classical music and hadn’t been facing her when she walked in, but he turned around-and even now Peach wasn’t sure if he’d done it deliberately, or if he’d simply been surprised as well and was looking to see what had happened, who had entered the room.

Either way that meant Peach had seen Sir Rasmus naked body with wide blue eyes that almost widen in comical manner. His body was very impressive and very alluringly masculine. She couldn’t quite bear to look him in the eyes-she justified this to herself because she was shocked and mortified and not of any kind of sensual thoughts or emotion; His body is full of powerful, brawny, ripping, and sculpted of masculine muscle mass chiseled like Greek statue with his wide barrel chest, broad shoulders and big muscular arms thick with virile muscle mass, firm flat stomach with toned six-pack abs, long powerfully muscular legs, all covered in running rivulets of water.

Peach eyes lowered down before she let out silent gasps of stimulating shock at the shocking yet naughty sight of Sir Rasmus lower body. That she would never forget that no amount mind-wiping could erase (not like she want to forget it anytime soon) as she stare into Rasmus-penis. However, even calling it a ‘penis’ wasn’t doing it justice. Every man had a penis, but this…monstrous _thing_ was one in a million.

It looked less like a man’s member and more like somebody’s forearm, covered in thick veins. It sprouted from between his thick and powerful hirsute thighs and dangled, drooping under its own massive weight-Peach had thought the tip, purple and engorged, might hang below the hunky man knees! With pair of donkey size balls packing with immense fertile and virile seeds that she could literally heard them squirming around in them ready to burst out.

She couldn’t even begin to guess at how long it was, and it didn’t even seem fully erect. Her mind wasn’t up to guessing anything really, and her jaw dropped comically, babbling issuing forth. It sounded like she was trying ‘how?’ but she didn’t have the strength to form the whole word, so it came out ‘huh, huh, huh?’

Rasmus darkly smirked with wolfish intent at the shocked-awe expression or “Cock-Shock” the term comes up in mind as send her smoldering stare that made the pink-theme princess gulped strongly and her heart-skipped a beat just from his volcanic-bright piercing and smoldering gaze.

“Hello, Princess Peach can I help you or do you want to talk?” He said with mirth as he raise single sharp-gallant black brown as he put his towel on his wide and powerful shoulders and he cross his big well-muscled arm on his broad and masculine fairly hairy torso.

Her mouth close and open trying to say _something_ anything to him and try to keep her eyes upward and not downward to his...inhumanly massive and impossibly long cock and her finger grew numb dropping the bag to the floor making a loud audible sound.

Rasmus distinct heterochromia blazing eyes looked at his bags, “Ah I had forget to get that particular bag. Thank you once again for getting that bag,” And with a cheeky upturned smile he strode over to his bags which mean he was stood front of the shocked cock-shock princess who made a small ‘eep’ in the back of her throat as she now close to the strong textbook example of Greek-God Adonis-and-Hunk of Man.

She had not notice it yet but now when she standing proximity close to the burly and handsome hunk there was this attractive musk that rise from his huge and strong body as her attraction toward him grew strong and her arousal was growing to a point that she was certain her panties was soaked with her arousal.

“Thank you for getting this bag,” He said to her with deep husky undertone as he pick up his bags near her and move away from her and put his bag on his dresser which hold his clothes as he about to pick up his clothes staring with his brown loose breeches until...

He heard the sound of his door closing and the sound of lock as he casually turned his head to see the princess red-face that had inflamed and horny expression of lust and desire.

“I want to learn some of your native culture and tongue Sir Rasmus. Her face grew hotter with lust and embarrassment. If you so kindly Sir”

The answer she got was a grin that amorous lustful edge to them as he nods to her.

“Certainly Princess I can...teach you some my culture practices”

* * *

 

Ten Minutes later, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom found herself kneeling between the legs of the toweringly huge man who was looking at her with smoldering look on his hunky face. How improper and scandalous of someone of her stature and title kneeling like a common whore.

...Yet this was of her free will and control as he never force himself on her but she was the one who want to learn his ‘culture practices’ in other words she want to have carnal relation with her guest to sate the inflaming lust in her body for the big, strong, domineering hunk like Rasmus. At some point, her clothes were pulled off with roughness and forcefulness that send tingle of pleasure down her spine. Leaving her in her low-cut and revealing garter belt underwear and massively large-and-perky E-cup breast. Starting at his massive, throbbing foot-and-half long cock in the immediate surrounding area of his powerful manly musk rising from his cock that would surely and completely destroy her womb.

Her eyes watering from the musk that caught her nose and nostril to deeply inhaled the powerful and manly flaming-pungent scent that bite her nose from how thick the _manliness_ scent was and the concern of her mouth drool from it. If she sees a mirror she would notice bright and glowering heart-shaped replacing her pupil

“In my culture man of high stature gets his cock suck with great enjoyable worship and reverence with her lips and tongue”

She dumbly heard him as she felt him put his large and rough hand on her hear head and pulling her face into his crotch. His massive hardening schlong rubs against her cheek and lips smearing them with addictive and delicious precum that taste twenty times better than all of the sweets combine.

Nonetheless she take the lesson from his culture as she lick with her pink tongue and kiss his massive cock leaving bright-pink lipstick mark and her lips bit messy with his thick precum but she pursue it with great gusto as she licked and kiss all over the area but not his cockhead as she had feeling he want her to leave that area last.

This gone on about couple of seconds but for her it’s feel like years had gone by just from worshiping this cock with nothing but her tongue and lips.

“Now time for you to worship the last area with that pretty little mouth of yours”

She felt a tingle of sensual pleasure down her spine as she unintentionally drag her lips and tongue upward causing the Daedragonborn to growl in animalistic pleasure.

Her full pink mouth and pink tongue attached themselves on his massive fist size cockhead the felt like it was leaking and pissing out precum constantly as she hollow out her cheeks and her lovely cute face turn into very lewd blowjob face with her lips forward like a kissing fish.

Her eyes look at the flaming eyes of the man who was ‘teaching’ her his culture with great sexual hunger the sexual charisma and confidence that was emitting from his body like a second invisible armor.

“The next part of my culture is to suck it with great lusty gusto Princess. Now Suck It Princess.”

She nods her head in affirmation and sank down taking an inch, then another inch, then another inch. Until she somehow managed to get about fourteen-and-half of his powerful and magnificence cock down her throat that she could literally feel it in her stomach as she look at him with watery eyes the had tears running down her cheeks. The Dragonborn who titled his head back to release a dragon-like and wolf-like groan deep within his throat.

Peach can’t but help grew more wetter soaking her already panties more as her face deformed into a extremely lewd blowjob sucking face. Even as she begins to choke and gag on his shaft, she _need_ to do this as she took both of her dainty hands to rub the rest of his massive girthy lengthy cock barely wrapping around it thick girth, Peach thighs are squirming together from her sopping wet pussy leaking at an extraordinary rate.

“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!”

“Fuck!, Peach you’re a nothing but a grade A natural born cocksucker! Take it you slutty whore-princess.

Her chest heaves, bouncing back and forth as she does just that. Her makeup runs through almost immediately as involuntary tears fall from her eyes and her mascara and foundation streaks down her cheeks, and a shit ton of slobber is soon dangling from her chin down onto her fat, jiggling tits as Rasmus dominate her with his strong and manly presence. She wants to learn more from his culture and be his attentive slutty-student.

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom... orgasm surprised both of them as her loud cries of pleasure send vibrations up Rasmus bull-like sheath her pussy juices coat the floor between her legs.

Rasmus actually pause for a moment, blinking down at her. “Did you just cum?”

Her cerulean eyes looked away from his face filled with shameful but sexual humiliation, but nonetheless answer him with a ‘uh-huh’ with hot blush on her face.

He stares at her for a long second more and she begins to wonder if she’s done something wrong, only for Rasmus boisterously laugh and he lift her body and spinning around making her bubble butt jiggle and clapping. Now her she was upside down and somehow taking more of his cock inside her mouth.

“You’re nothing but naughty slutty princess who get off of being treated like whore” He mocked her. Much to her shame she actually got off being treated so roughly like a whore.

“Sluts like you need to be taught properly...and I’ve the necessary skills.” He said as he ripped off her panties and toss it to the corner that he would later acclaim as his reward, “Also spoiler alert this might break ya mind...not like you need it afterward” He darkly said to her.

Her eyes widen in shock before it went crossed-eyed as she felt his inhumanly long snake-like tongue probing the inside her wet moist walls with impossible flexibility and movement as she felt areas that she never though was impossible to reach. In addition he used his long strong fingers infused with powerful sexual energy hitting and playing around her standing

As the domineering warlord stood up holding her body with casual ease showing his superior strength over curvy body with little but powerful thrust going back to fucking her face and mouth like well-used Onahole and managed to put two more inch of his cock inside her mouth.

Peach eyes roll back in her head and her tongue slides along the underside of his cock as she takes every bit of the abuse. The this gone on long enough until she felt a powerful and wet climatic explosion that splash half his handsome hunky face.

“Fuck! Going to Cum Slut. Take It!” He roared as he thrust all of his cock and release waves of copious and thick amount of cum down her gullet into her stomach.

The Princess tried to swallow his cum, but more than enough of it is exploding out of her mouth and nose, making a mess of both her face and her massive tits.

Rasmus laid her on the bed and pulled out his wet but still hard cock out of her mouth before it splash her with his small (for him) amount semen to her face and chest and flat stomach coating her body with his pungent cum. His cock still massive and hard-as-steel.

Breathing rather raggedly, Princess Peach Toadstool stares up at her guest who was ‘teaching’ his slut of a student his culture with glazed, dazed, yet faithful eyes. She’s waiting for his next ‘lesson’ , but when it comes it’s not a verbal one. Instead, he simply pulls and she obeys, climbing up onto the bed on all fours.

“Next of my culture...submit and take the man of high ranking and power cock like a slut”

She quivers in sexual fear as she wonder if his cock would fit her, but she more worry it wouldn’t. As she felt his heavy presence behind her and his huge and massive bull-like bitch-breaking cock that was between her big round bubble butt hot-dogging them, she entice and tempt him by moving her wide broad hips and big round heart-shaped badonkadonk ass like bitch-in-need with her biting her lower lips chewing them with a ‘fuck-me’ expression on her normally kind and composed face.

Rasmus grasp handful of her full golden-blonde hair making a rough ponytail to hold her as he enter her wet cunt.

His cockhead and Inch enter her

...Another Inch enter her as her face starting to strain in pleasure

...Another Inch enters as she hold the covers tightly.

She never felt so **full** and **stuffed** of **_him_** as she felt eighteen inch of his powerfully and magnificently cock only leaving two-and-half of his cock left which she mentally whine out in displeasure but that displeasure wash way like a cat as her tits bounce up and down once more with the power of his massive thrusts. GAWD she could feel her entire womb reshaping itself to fit his massive length and the cock reach so deeply into her that she could feel it hitting her stomach making an obscene and indecent bulge that made her almost lose her sanity.

And even that is quickly becoming a lost cause, as orgasm after orgasm wracks her voluptuous, curvaceous body.

When he leans over and bites down hard on her shoulder, Peach welcomes it. The pain focuses her a bit, and the mark he leaves behind with his flat teeth will remind her of who she belongs to now. Then he does it again on the opposite shoulder, and it just becomes a part of his claiming of her. It seems he just can’t get enough of her soft, pliable body. His teeth go everywhere, even as his cock plunges into her cunt, reaching her cervix with every single thrust.

She knew that her mind and body belong to him as she can’t live without his cock inside her or his powerful addictive cum. She was now slutty junkie to the sinful drug that was Rasmus Shadewalker cock and seeds.

Eventually, he’s nibbling at her ear and Peach is experiencing yet another orgasm, when Rasmus finally says it.

“You belong to me slut. No man can’t touch you, as I’ll mark every single area of your body with my seed. Every man will know that this Princess belong to Rasmus Fucking Shadewalker as his personal fuck-toy and breeding broodmare. That the rule in my culture as Barbarian and King of Dragon and Alpha Fucking Dracopyre King”

The mind-broken fucked-silly princess felt her heart skip a beat as she went completely aheago at his strong, commanding, domineering tone and his overwhelming manly presence and his extremely muscular and herculean body pressing down on her curvy buxom body.

Another massive, explosive orgasm ripples through the slutty princess hypersensitive voluptuous and curvaceous body.

Rasmus just laughs at her visceral reaction, and a moment later, his white, hot seed is pumping into her again. This time, it doesn’t spill out as he fills every last inch of Peach unprotected fertile womb with massive amount of extremely fertile cum. Her pussy walls milk his cock for every drop and it’s the most glorious cream-filling Peach had ever gotten from anyone. She moans wantonly, even as Rasmus loosen up her hair slack, allowing her to fall forward onto the bed and rest. He chuckles darkly as he reaches out and brushes a hand through her long blonde hair which hide her sweaty flush face

“Done? We’re just getting started.”

Peach shivers in anticipation and need, those words filling her with nothing but lust and arousal...

* * *

 

...“Phew,” He slightly panted as he pull out his soften but still massive cock of her cunt spurting out trails of semen, “I’m thinking we’re done for the day. I’m very pleased that you accepted my lessons about my culture,” He said a wide grin that show his white teeth as he looked at the sight of the princess.

The sight was...slovenly and slutty with Peach fat ass upward with both of her holes gaping and leaking out copious amount of thick semen making large puddle of mixed fluid, with her body twitches and shudder from the after-effect of him having sex with him about hours and all night until next morning had come by. Her face was mess with semen until he could barely see her face underneath it and her eyes was glaze over and rolled over to her skull with mind-broken and fucked-silly expression. There was so much semen in and outside of her body that could and likely impregnate every girl on sight from the scent of his semen.

“Now I’ve a little question for my little slutty princess?”

Her eyes rolled down and glaze at him with loving and tender expression of a mind-broken and fucked-raw cum-dumpster.

“Anything...Master want can this cum-dumpster answer for you”

He grin darkly at her response with pride in his chest.

“Tell me about two of your fellow rulers: Daisy, Rosalina, and Pauline?”...

* * *

 

**Please follow and subscribe this story. Thank you.**


End file.
